Power of the Weak
by Kagome55678
Summary: Could one girl really change the fate for everyone? Does she really have to power? If she does, what will the outcomes be?


**Power of the weak**  
**Chapter One**

There is a girl, about five years of age, running through a meadow with the brightest smile in the world. Not a care in the world was in this little soul. Her hair was like the midnight sky with a touch of blue, her eyes were like the light sky blue on the clearest day, and her smile could melt the North and South pole.  
This particular girl is the key to anyones darkest desire. Shall it be the death to all humanity or making you back to the way you once were. Anything could happen, though there is one catch. The person must gain the trust and love of the girl. The girl herself doesnt know the power she holds. Though there is something that she does know. She is different from the others for she is the only one who has angel wings as white as freshly fallen snow.  
This girl's name is Kagome Higurashi.

Now lets fastforward ten years. . .

"Mom?" Kagome calls out.  
"In the kichen." Kagome walks into said room. "Is something on your mind?"  
"Yes. Wenry has called and wanted me to come and live with her. Grams says that it's fine," she explains.  
"If that is what you want, then so be it," Mimiko smiles at her. "But you must call or at least write when you can."  
"Yes mom," Kagome smiles back at her. "I will do my best to call you everyday." She gives Mimiko a tight hug and runs to the phone to call Wenry.

Five days have gone by. Kagome was pulling into the station. The train ride had taken three days and Kagome had been packing the other two days. Wenry had gotten to the station about ten minutes ago. The antisapation was eating her alive. She had dragged Ed and Al over with her because Pinoko was working with a client and Wenry wanted them to met Kagome.  
"God, this cousin of yours takes forever, Wenry," Ed whines.  
"No she doesnt," Wenry smiles. "She is getting off right now."  
Kagome had spotted Wenry when she had looked out the window. She was in a rush to get off and almost forgot about her lugage. Kagome had about five suitcases in hand. They all looked like they were heavy but Kagome made it look like she was carrying feathers.  
Wenry wasnt sure if Kagome would recognize her so she made a sign with Kagome's name on it. Once she saw Kagome she rose the sign over her head with a bright smile on her face.  
"I wonder what she looks like," Al whispers to Ed.  
"We're about to find out," Ed points over to Wenry as she starts to run.  
Kagome's face litup when she saw Wenry run towards her. The sign that Wenry had made, made Kagome know that she wanted her there.  
"Kagome!" Wenry calls out and hugs her cousin. "I'm so happy you're here!"  
"Same," Kagome laughs and hugs back. The conversation goes one for a while before Wenry pulls Kagome over to Ed and Al. Kagome was about a head shorter then Wenry.  
Wenry had on her regular outfit, while Kagome had on skinny jeans, black vans, and a white shirt that has a pink heart on it. Ed's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw Kagome.  
Wenry then starts to introduse Ed and Al to Kagome.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," Al smiles under the armor.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Al," Kagome says. "I'm guessing that you are the younger brother?"  
"Yes!" Al says with astonishment. "How can you tell?"  
"I'm not sure," Kagome explains. Al nods, at least Ed wouldnt have to say anything mean or loose his temper.  
"So you're not confused on who is older and who is younger?" Wenry asks. Through the conversation between Kagome and Al, Ed wasnt paying any attention, but when Wenry asked that question, Ed was all ears.  
"Nope," Kagome looks at Wenry. "I take it that many people get them confused."  
"That is exactly what happens," Al pipes in.  
"Its like what happens with the Fullmetal Alchemist," Kagome says absent mindedly. Ed snaps his head over to her with wide eyes.  
"You know about m-"  
"How do you know that?" Al says interupting Ed.  
"I know alot of things," Kagome says. "Now what were you going to say Ed?"  
"Do you know what he looks like?" Wenry buts in when Ed begins to talk. Kagome shakes her head and sighs.  
"I've heard so many wonderful things about Fullmetal, but I have never met him," Kagome explains.  
"I know where he is," Wenry gains an evil gleam to her eyes. Ed and Al shutter at it but were confused on to what Wenry was doing.  
"Really?!" Kagome gasps as Wenry nods.  
"Do you want to meet him?" Wenry asks as Kagome nods. Wenry then points to Ed. Kagome's smile brightens. She has heard about what he looks like. Blonde hair and golden eyes. Not very common around here.  
Ed then stands up and starts to walk away, doubting that Kagome would believe it. He was walking rather slowly though. Then he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He stops walking.  
"You're a hero, Ed," Kagome says. "I never thought that I would actually meet you." Ed jumps slightly from the softness in her voice. He would have been yelling at her for touching him but something about her made him calmer.  
The people that were there at the station had already left so the four of them were the only ones there. Wenry and Al were talking about something or another while Ed was trying to some up some courage to tell Kagome to let go. Luckily, Ed didnt have to say anything for Kagome had let go.  
"Hey, Ed!" Wenry calls. "You're not the shortest one anymore!" Al laughs while Kagome tries to hide her laugh.  
"Hey thats not fair!" Ed yells back. He goes over to Wenry with Kagome following behind. Kagome feels something wrong about to happen. She stops and looks around. She unravels her wings and jumps into the air silently. It takes the others a minute to relise that Kagome was gone. "Kagome?" Ed says.  
"Up here," Kagome's voice sounded far away. They all look up to find Kagome flying. Ed wanted yell at her to come down but thought better of it. A man in a black trench coat walks up to the station with his face covered by the caller and the hat he was wearing. Ed was about to talk again when Kagome puts her finger to her lips. She flies up higher to get outo of sight of the man.  
The man clears his thoat to get Wenry, Ed, and Al's attention. "Have you seen a girl named Kagome?" he asks.  
"That depends who is asking," Wenry says crossing her arms.  
"So you have seen her," the man smiles. "I must talk to her."  
"Why?" Al asks. The man takes off his hat.  
"What are you doing here, Armstrong?" Ed asks. "And why are you under cover?" Armstrong doesnt answer and looks around.  
Kagome was still listening in on the convertation and as she hears Ed say Armstrong she dashes down toward Armstrong. "Alex!" Kagome shouts as she takles him to the ground. All you hear from Armstrong is an 'oof' as he topples over. Wenry, Ed, and Al become confused. "How have you been?!"  
"Ok, Kagome, calm down," Armstrong says. "Roy sent me to get you."  
"What does that pervert want," Kagome huffs and Ed starts to laugh.  
"Put your wings away and get your luggage so we can go," Armstrong says as he gets up. Kagome nods as does as he says. "Edward, you and Alphonce are to come as well."  
"What about me?" Wenry says as she undoes her arms.  
"You stay here," Armstrong answers. "And tell Pinoko where Kagome is going." By then, Kagome had all of her bags in hand and was ready to go. She flashes an apologetic look over to Wenry and goes back over to Armstrong.  
"Can I walk Wenry back to her house?" Kagome asks with a little pout. "Please?" Armstrong smiles then nods to her. "Thank you!" Kagome puts her bags down once again and runs over to Wenry. "Lets go!" Kagome grabs Wenry's arms and unfolds her wings, jumping in the air.  
"Kagome!" Armstrong shouts. "Come find us when you are done!" Kagome flies faster and is soon out of sight.


End file.
